


No Internet

by laurmanizer



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: F/F, Normila - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 02:19:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4161918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurmanizer/pseuds/laurmanizer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Normani and Camila alone in a motel room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Internet

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction on here and I know it's lame, but there isn't enough Normila on here yet so I thought I'd contribute.

"Mani, I'm bored," Camila groans for probably about the hundred thousandth time that day. Her face is half-buried in the scratchy gray pillows of the motel room bed, so it comes out as more of a muffled grunt. Normani, for maybe the hundred thousand and one-th time that day, pretends like she doesn't hear her.

She goes back to filing her nails down into perfectly rounded nubs in peace.  
See Normani knows how to self-entertain, one of the many perks of being an only child. Whereas Camila, unfortunately for Normani, has a younger sister to bother all the time.

Camila continues making sounds somewhat reminiscent of a dying animal until Normani finally gets up and jumps onto her back while simultaneously smashing her face into the pillows- effectively muffling the rest of her demonic squirrel noises.

"Mila, the internet's literally been off for two hours, get a grip!" she exclaims before easing up and allowing her friend to raise her head just enough to take a much needed breath.

"You're a bully you know that, Normani Kordei Hamilton?" she manages to get out, between breaths, but her tone is much more mellow than before and she stopped screeching, so it counts as a mission accomplished as far as Normani's concerned.

The two band mates chose to stay back at the motel alone, neither were all that interested in the wonders of Shelton, Connecticut so they decided to stay inside; Normani hoping to catch up on the latest episodes of Keeping Up with the Kardashians and Camila dedicated to interacting with every single Twitter follower with her name in their @. Unfortunately, their motel was undergoing maintenance on their network's server and both had already used up their shared 6GB of data within a week of getting it.

This was just one prime example of the "celebrity" lifestyle not being all its cracked up to be; here they are, with a top ten EP on Billboard, and they can't afford unlimited data or a decent hotel with a stable WiFi connection.

Camila and Normani are ridiculously close considering the miniscule amount of time they've known each other, so Normani thinks nothing of it when she reaches down and wraps her arms tightly around the smaller girls waist.

Little did she know that Camila may or may not be harboring unprofessed, most likely unrequited feelings for the older girl, her heart may or may not have skipped a beat or two in that moment, and every other moment that the two shared an intimate look or a friendly, maybe not so friendly touch, or an exchange of a quick "you're beautiful", or her personal favorite, "nice ass, Camilita", and she may or may not have tensed at the touch, and felt a pang of longing and despair at the very pit of her abdomen.

Camila is as inexperienced as it gets, when it comes to matters of the heart and body. She's never held hands with a boy, much less, kissed one, and being around someone like Normani 24/7 made her wonder if she ever wanted to.  
The societal implication is that one is straight until proven.. not straight, and Camila is pretty sure that the feelings she's having right now are pretty good evidence against her assumed heterosexuality.

She eventually relaxes into her band mates firm hold and decides to just go with it. She may be as "love struck" as you can get at the age fifteen, but above all else she was merely a hormonal teenager.  
She gives in to the warmth of Normani's body on hers, let's it take over her frazzled brain, reaches around to rub small circles over the exposed skin of Normani's arms.  
In response, Normani snuggles even further into Camila, which she really didn't think was possible, and buries her head into the exposed side of the younger girls neck.

Camila freezes, not sure if this is within the bounds of super-close friends or not, decides that it probably is, that Normani wouldn't be doing it if it wasn't.

Normani has to be straight, she dated Aryn back on the X Factor, she's obsessed with Channing Tatum (which isn't an entirely valid argument considering Camila's infatuation with Spider Man), and even if she wasn't entirely straight, she'd never go for a dorky girl like Camila.  
Normani Kordei was prime real estate, the real deal; there was nothing she couldn't do: sing, dance, model? Plus, she was hot as hell, baby girl had some seriously blessed genes, and quite honestly, Camila wasn't someone Normani would ever speak to, had they not been thrust into the limelight together.  
Camila knew for a fact that the Normani's of the world did not associate with the Camila's of this world, that's just the way it is.

But apparently that's not the way it is because here they both are, alone together and before Camila knows it, Normani's hands are travelling over her stomach and her mind goes fuzzy and she traces her own hands along Normani's sides because her body is on autopilot and things like this don't need to be taught.  
Normani knows by instinct to lift her weight just long enough to let Camila turn her body over so that she's laying on her back and Normani knows that the look on her face, the way she bites down on her lip longingly, is her way of saying go for it, knows that things may never be the same after this and she doesn't care because her body is on autopilot and the way she feels pressed up against Camila makes it hard for her to think properly, knows she doesn't want to think about anything other than the feel of Camila's full, ready lips pressed against hers and before she knows it, they are.


End file.
